Elemental Fairy Tail
by WhiteLiliy91
Summary: Slowly Fairy tail is becoming stronger with the different types of Dragon Slayers, What happens when Natsu and the rest of the Guild discover they had another Slayer right beneath their noses all along? She is kind and caring but always kept to herself while trying to avoided Natsu. Gray and Laxus seemed to be always after her attention how ever. ** Water Dragon Slayer OC Story **
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

** I do not own Fairy Tail story line or characters *** Sorry to all Juvia lover's but my oc will be taking her spot in the story a lot of times **

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Memory**

* * *

_Fairy Tail, no one knows if fairies have tails or if fairies even exist creating an endless mystery for eternity. Perhaps one day the members of this guild will choose to find out which could lead to an amazing journey..._

* * *

In the land of Fiore is where the Guild lies, a guild for mages capable of wielding many different types of magic. There are mages and non-mages that live peacefully and sometimes sending requested jobs to the many guilds spread across the lands.

Fairy Tail is growing guild in both size and popularity. Ranks are placed to those greater skill, they are called S-Class wizards. Natsu Dragoneel, a powerful Fire Dragon Slayer battled against his guildmate Erza Scarlet, a S class mage able to use Requip magic and a technique known as the Knight. Natsu challenged her after a mission against the dark guild members of Eizenwald at Ochibana station.

Gray, a talented Ice Maker Wizard; Lucy, a Celestial Mage and Happy, a unique cat capable of flight are also comrades. The five of them had formed a team of sorts, as the battle had just began it was interrupted by a council messenger. Erza was being arrested for apparently destroying the Guild-masters meeting hall in clover. In truth Natsu, Gray and Erza all destroyed along with help from the Lullaby demon flute as well.

How ever Erza was merely a reason for the council to not take fault for the accidental release of the flute created by Zeref. She and sadly Natsu were both confined in prison for the night due to Natsu terrible display to help a comrade. They were all gathered in the guild hall of Fairy Tail talking among each other as the town folk of Fiore were watching a cloaked figure and a young women walk in the directions of the Fairy Tail guild hall...

"Do you always have to put them to sleep, Mystogan?" A young female wizard asked her fellow guild member and companion.

Mystogan's dark eyes connected with her own sapphire blue ones, he didn't have to answer her. She could tell by the look in those mysterious eyes, she had spent enough time with him to know the masked wizard well.

*Sweat drop*

"Surely there's a better way, they are fellow guild members after all. I am a little worried about staying though... It's been awhile cause of my last job. Thanks for you help with that by the way, guess I owe you again." She replied with a sweet smile for him while thinking of the last S class request she had taken. On the women's chest was blue Fairy Tail mark proudly peeking through, she wore deep blue denim shorts and a white and blue tank. The pair walked up the guild hall doors as he cast his spell. She didn't have much choice but to stay now not only was she leaning on Mystogan too much she had to get over her fear.

As they walked into the guild together several members were either fallen to the ground asleep or leaning against something trying to fight the drowsiness, "I swore to keep your secret, Tara. I won't betray you. "

There was nothing special about his answer but it made her slow down and trail behind him, his words nearly made her blush but she kept her composure. The guild Master, Makarov, looked at the two surprised to see them both. Mystogan usually came in alone while Tara tended to avoid the guild, he and the Master had gone through a lot to help her.

"Mystogan... And Tara as well?" Master drowsily stated as she gave him a warm smile.

Mystogan walked up the request board taking a request to slay a monster, "I'm going to taking jobs that take less time for awhile Master." Tara told him kindly as Mystogan walked up to her side showing the Master which job he took.

"I shall return." Mystogan informed him before giving a quick glance at Tara.

Master looked up at him swiftly, "No wait! Lift your sleeping spell before you leave!"

"Five."

Mystogan looked at Tara before he started to walk out of the guild, "Be safe." He told her as walked by her.

"Four."

Tara turned fast to watch him leave, her long blue pig tails swinging with her, "Be safe, Mystogan." Their friendship was different than the ones she shared with others, Mystogan always seemed to show up when she needed help and was on her own. He saw through her lies of not needing anyone and saw how lonely she truly felt.

"Three."

He was towards the door with slight hesitation to leave her behind, it was a weakness now on his part. They had worked together on several requests for a few years now, he wouldn't admit it but he had come to care for her deeply. He couldn't understand why but every time he could feel her pain, he could feel when she needed him and he never hesitated to come to her aid.

"Two."

Mystogan knew that she wasn't meant for a life of solitude as he had chosen. They were different more than anyone could know but he still couldn't shut her out of his life. He secretly vowed to protect her even if it meant protecting her from herself and the guild. She was worried of the power she held along with the secrets she had to carry but it was a burden she chose all on her own.

"One."

Tara watched his figure waver before it disappeared from sight as the guild members started to wake with yawns and complaints. Natsu how ever had not awoken with the rest yet but he was someone Tara tended to avoid the most.

"How long before they notice?" Tara whispered to her Master as he continued to drink his ale. Mira noticed right away, they had been friends since she joined along with Erza. Tara used to keep them from fighting each other or keep the two girls from beating Natsu and Grey. Mira was silent how ever as she came over to give her a hug not giving away her presence yet.

"Was Mystogan here again?" Macao asked out loud.

Jet cursed him for the spell, "What a jerk!"

"Why does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" Levy asked no one in particular.

A new voice caught Tara's attention to fine a young blonde, "Who is this Mystogan guy?"

"Well for one he's a contender for Fairy Tails strongest wizard." Elfman partly answered for her.

Her face turned to amazement, "Wow really?"

"Yea and for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like." Gray also helped answer her curiosity, "So every time he comes here he casts a sleeping spell."

_That must be the Celestial Wizard I heard about, Lucy was her name I recall. _Tara thought as she listening to them talk not far from her.

"That's kind of creepy!" Lucy comments looking a little scared.

Gray slowly turns his head in the direction of the Master as he spoke, "Master Makarov's the only one whose seen his fa- Tara!?" Grey spouted out not thinking and being surprised to see her. This gained a lot of attention, Erza's face lite up like a light bulb, Lucy was confused, Cana was also happy to see her, Natsu asleep, Macao and Wakaba were surprised like Elfman.

*Sweat drop* _Why is Gray... Sparkling? _"That's not true. I've seen him before, maybe not as much as lovely Tara here." A familiar male voice cut in before anyone could greet her.

"Stuff it bolt boy!" Tara grumbled at him only earning a quick moment of annoying Laxus.

"Laxus and Tara?" Elfman questioned as everyone's surprised faces grew.

Wakaba had a comment as well, "Talk about rare!"

"You two are never here." Macao added.

Tara chose to ignore the commotion around her, she knew Laxus well even if they had grown apart from one other.

"And here's another contender..." Gray pouted making Lucy even more confused.

Laxus enjoyed getting under Tara's skin, Mystogan has been a touchy subject as the two slightly grew apart, "Mystogan's just a little shy right Tara? You should all respect his privacy."

Natsu's eyes popped open at the sound Laxus's voice, "All right Laxus! You and me... Right now!" He hollered up to him with a fist raised.

"Getting you butt kicked once today wasn't enough?" Gray asked him remembering Erza's easy take down earlier.

The smirk grew on the lightning wizards face, "Yea pal, if you can't even win against the redhead, why bother?!"

"What are you trying to say!?" Erza demanded with an angry and dark look.

Gray went chibi size with his hands held up scared by her reaction, "No need to get all worked up Erza!"

Laxus held his arms out for everyone to see, "I'm saying that I'm the guilds strongest wizard!"

"I see his ego managed to grow..." Tara muttered to Mira making her giggle and the Master nod his head with agreement.

Natsu glared at Laxus ready for a challenge, "Oh yeah! Come down here and prove it!"

"Why don't you come to me little man!" Laxus egged. Tara's temper was never short but Laxus had a way of getting a rise out of her. She cared for everyone at Fairy Tail which was why she kept her distance.

"With pleasure!" Natsu jump off the table and charged past Makarov, Mira and Tara forgetting an important rule. Just before Natsu could get up the stairs the Masters fist grew huge and stretched over to slam Natsu to the ground pinning him.

"Your not allowed on the second floor Natsu... At least not yet!" Master told him as Natsu tried to get un stuck.

"You made him grumpy!" Laxus mocked.

Natsu was furious, "Shut up!"

*BAM*

The guild watched as Tara had managed to swiftly move from her spot, launch herself off the Masters fist, squishing Natsu and head butting Laxus making him stumble back. Most members were aware of their history and weren't surprised how ever Lucy jumped up in surprise.

Natsu was stunned and wasn't used to her defending him since she tried to avoid him majority of the time, "Gloating doesn't make you strongest wizard in the guild. You have no right to mock any of our fellow guild members." Her voice was calm, collected but angry. Natsu stared at her in slight amazement, something about her always felt familiar to him but she withdrew herself from him.

"You may not like it Tara but the most powerful wizard in the guild isn't some chick or hooded weirdo. You wanna know what the strongest wizard looks like? YOUR LOOKING AT HIM!"

*BAM*

Tara hit him with her fist on top of his head this time, "Can it Laxus or the guild can watch me kick your butt!"

"Try it and everyone gets to find out your little sec- -" Laxus started to call her on but that Master interrupted, "That's enough out of you Laxus! Tara come down here so I can introduce you to our newest member."

"Ya that's right, run back down little favorite!" Laxus mocked her knowing she would fight back. It was his way of keeping her by him a little longer even if she didn't know it.

Tara stopped inches from him butting her head against his own, "Says the whiny grand brat!"

"Oh yea, I'll show you whiny after I mop the floor with you!" Laxus argued back his smirk growing as he butted his own head against hers.

*Sweat drops*

The master sighed while Mira, Cana and Erza smiled fondly at the two arguing, "Sometimes those two act and sound too much like Natsu and Gray." Makarov grumbled into his cup.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean, Gramps!" Natsu and Gray demanded together before glaring at each other.

"Lightning Brains!"

"Sea Hag!"

"They need better insults..." Macao chuckled.

Elfman stood proud of her, "She's just showing him who's the man!"

"Tara's a girl." Mira pointed out with a warm smile.

"ENOUGH!" The master roared making everyone stop and look at him, "Laxus leave Tara be, Tara ignore Laxus and come down here child!"

She chose to ignore him and quickly jump down from the upper level right beside Mira once again. Erza was the first to come to her followed by Grey, Elfman, Cana and several other regular members.

Lucy was slightly hesitant, "Tara I want you to meet our newest member. This is Lucy." Master said she drew close enough to the crowd.

Tara found the girl she had spotted earlier with an elegant bow she introduced herself, "My name is Tara, it is pleasure to meet you. I must sadly admit I don't have welcoming gift for you..."

"It's so nice to meet you as well but you really don't need to get me anything." Lucy almost stuttered. She was surprised how beautiful the women was before her but it was more than that there was this calming aura around her that instantly made almost everyone relax. Lucy looked at those around the mysterious women seemed to have fond and heart warming smiles but before anyone could say anything else Tara's eyes opened wide for an instant before she looked not far from Lucy. She turned to find Natsu with Happy not far from him.

Natsu suddenly gave a small smile, "Thanks Tara. I'm glad your back safe."

"Y-Your welcome though Laxus needed to be put in his place was all." She stuttered for a moment. Lucy watched her reaction before she caught Gray shoving Natsu to the side, "Tara! I'm so happy you came back to us safely!"

_He's doing that weird sparkle thing again... I'll never understand boys... _Tara thought to herself with a sweat drop, "I'm glad your all safe as well."

"Does that mean you were worried about me?" Gray asked with hope, Tara gave a small smile, "I worry about everyone in the guild... I can just imagine the grief you and Natsu have caused my poor dear Erza."

*Sweat drops* "She'll never click in that he likes her, will she?" Macao whispered to Mira and Wakaba.

They shook their heads, "That's Tara for you." Mira giggled fondly.

"She is one of a kind." Wakaba agreed.

Erza was next to greet her long time companion, Tara how ever instantly pulled her into a warm hug causing the strong women to blush slightly before returning the hug, "I'm so happy to know you are safe Erza. Had I been here they never would have been allowed to put you in handcuffs."

"Don't fret, Tara. It was merely a mock trial until an idiot barged in..." She glared a Natsu.

Tara finally gave a small and short chuckle, "He meant well at least." She gave a full smile finally as well looking at everyone, "I'm so glad to be home..." She then looked at their Master who smiled and held his cup up, "Let's party!"

**_Somehow, I think everyone in this guild is a like in some way._**.. Lucy thought to herself with a smile. Cheers filled the Guild as everyone welcomed back a member to their guild and family. It took some time but Lucy watched closely as she mingled, she noted how Tara kept her distance physically as if she only knew how to pass on sweet words but never get close to anyone. The aura around her remained the same, calm, collecting and relaxed but something seemed off.

Lucy just couldn't figure something out, "Mira?" Lucy asked once things started to settle down.

"Hm?"

"What is Tara's magic?"

Mira was quiet for a moment, "To be honest not many people know in the guild, when she first came to the guild master informed us to leave her be about cause her magic was to much for her own body." Lucy was listening intently but didn't miss the sad look Mira wore, "It's a secret she keeps cause the over whelming power can be dangerous... I worry about her since she keeps her distance from most of us but lately Mystogan seems to have broken down that wall a bit and she has started to open up to some of us... One day I think she will open up totally and feel comfortable with herself and her magic."

"You seem to be very close..." Lucy muttered fondly.

Mira smiled as Erza walked up to them, "Tara used to be the peace maker between Mira and I as well as Natsu and Gray, even if she wasn't around all the time... she always wanted us to be happy and never allowed anyone to cause us harm." Erza looked at Lucy, "She is special to us just as we are special to her. You will see Lucy, i have no doubt you and Tara will be friends in no time."

"I hope so..."

* * *

She wasn't sure why she had chosen the Galuna quest but she had to stand on her own without Mystogan and separated from Laxus. The reward had caught her attention, it would be the perfect welcoming gift for Lucy. She could feel his eyes on her as she spoke with Mira quickly before the young and beautiful women went back down to the bar. He had been trying to find out how Mystogan and her communicated, ever since she left the Thunder Legion. _I'll never understand why Laxus hates him so much... I wish things hadn't turned out this way... _Tara thought to herself saddened remembering the past.

Tara was just walking down the stairs at the guild to hear Mira explaining S-Class quests to Lucy. Most of the members were passed out or had gone home after the party, Tara had been thrilled to be home but she couldn't stay to long out of fear 'he' would discover her secret...

"Master Makarov hand picks the wizards he thinks are capable handling these job. There are only six people in the entire guild that are considered S-Class. That includes Laxus, Mystogan, Erza and Tara who you met earlier." Mira stated then looked at Tara who stopped at the bottom with a small smile.

Tara looked kindly at Lucy, "I wouldn't worry about it Lucy."

"That's right, in my opinion there's no amount of money that worth risking your life over." Mira agreed.

Lucy smiled back, "Ya no kidding."

"Are you leaving now Tara?" Mira asked already knowing she had chosen one of those very quests.

Tara nodding before giving a small wave and walking towards the door, "I should back soon. Take care Mira, Be safe Lucy."

"Bye Tara!" They said together as the young mage left the guild once again.

* * *

"Master!" Mira cried out suddenly in the guild with a huge panic struck face, "I don't know what's happened! One of the S-Class quests is missing!"

Makarov sat there for a moment sipping his coffee before he suddenly spit all out almost choking.

"Say what?" Wakaba asked with a pipe in his mouth, "One of the jobs on the second floor is missing?"

"But the jobs up there are S-Class quests. Anyone know who took of with it?" Macao asked out loud.

Mira spoke up quickly, "Tara chose the job but informed me she would leave on the board. It was a marker for if he came to find her." They all knew who he was, Mystogan always checked the boards for Tara.

"I know." Laxus voice cut in upon hearing that information with an arrogant smirk, "A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board."

"It was Happy!?" Her eyes widened knowing what that implied.

Muttering filled the guild, many spoke ill of them while others pointed out that Tara would be there to assist or beat them for coming. Others noted how she avoided Natsu and that this wouldn't end well.

"That's a serious breach of the rules. Hey gramps, stunt like that will get you kicked out of them guild, am I right?" The Master stood there quietly ignoring Laxus taunting, "Not like it matters, its not like those three losers are going to make it back from an S-Class quest. Tara will either beat them for their stupidity or have to save their sorry lives."

Mira was angry while she stomped up the stairs during his speech, "Laxus! If you knew why didn't you stop him?" Mira was not only worried for their safety but also the situations her dear friend would now be stuck in.

"Oh lighten up! All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth trying to act all sneaky. Besides Tara avoids fire brains like the plague, can't wait to find out her reaction."

The look Mira gave him a look that could of killed most men but Laxus chuckled, "You haven't given me that look in awhile."

"This isn't good... Well which job was it?" Master asked.

"For lifting the curse on Galuna Island.."

"What!"

"Galuna Island!"

"Are they insane?"

"Their even dumber than we thought!"

"Go and fetch them at once!" The master demanded.

Laxus waved him off, "Ya right! I got better things to do Gramps, besides Tara has already left. Everyone in Fairy Tail should be able to take care of themselves right?"

"I don't care how you feel about Tara and Natsu! The fact is your the only one strong enough to keep Tara from hurting him and return with him by force!" The master argued back.

A chair scrapped across the floor, "Sorry Master but I'm afraid I gotta disagree with you." Grey stepped into the conversation. _I will finally have the chance... to figure out her secret... _Gray thought to himself with determination.

* * *

**Mystogan's P.O.V**

As I walked through the shadows after finishing the quest I had taken yesterday, I thought about Tara. I couldn't deny I was slightly worried about leaving her behind but I wasn't from here and I didn't belong at her side. When I had first met her she seemed so lonely, scared and withdrawn from the rest of the world. I still don't fully understand why I came to her aid that day but I couldn't get her out of my mind after that. The Thunder Legion had left her on her own which almost cost her life. Laxus has begun to hate me the more Tara and I are around each other. We didn't talk much, Tara never bugged me about my past but always seemed to be there when I needed her.

I realized what I was doing was wrong but I always wanted to make sure she was at my side, I know everything about her yet tell her nothing. She never seemed to mind though, she was oblivious to my feelings as well as Laxus, Gray and Fried's feelings. Those were the only people I am aware of that felt that way about her, it made me feel jealous yet I hide all of that behind the mask.

I made it to Magnolia and I managed to sneak into the guild after hours to find remnants of a trace Tara had left for me. The actual marker was missing but I could feel that she had left a marker behind so I could find her. I was so absorbed into trying to figure out what might have happened I didn't notice Laxus behind me, "So you do come looking for her... Kind of stalker like, Mystogan."

I didn't answer him as Mira also came over to the conversation, "She has gone to Galuna Island on an S-class quest." It was clear she was worried about Tara as well, I wanted to know why.

She must have noticed cause she was about to answer but was Laxus who butted in, "Don't worry, She will have plenty of help without you." A nasty smirk appeared on his face, "Gray, Lucy and Fire brains are on their way there as we speak."

_Natsu!_ I knew why Tara avoided him as did Mira, Laxus and Master Makarov. _She isn't going to be happy about this, what should I do? _I didn't stop my feet from turning around and heading for the main hall doors.

"Pathetic." I stopped, "You realize she is at your side because she owes you."

"That's not true Laxus!" Mira argued back.

I looked over my shoulder at Laxus none the less, "She owes you for saving her life so many times. What's your secret her clinging to you? Two loners attract or do you keep her in your debt, which is it?"

_Thanks for your help with that by the way, guess I owe you again. _I remembered Tara's words before we returned to the guild. I never truly thought of it that way, did I take her with me because I thought we were alike? _No! I care about Tara... _The question was, did she feel that way? I didn't bother answering him as I started to walk towards the hall doors once more.

"She will be alright." Mira said quietly, "She is strong and I have faith in her. So should you..."

I didn't stop walking, "You can't save her forever." Laxus called out to me.

"If it bothers you so much," I paused surprising them both that I was talking to them, "Perhaps you should have been there to save her. She will never owe me anything." With those words I vanished from their sight before Laxus could retaliate. I had no doubt he was angry, he knew what I meant. The day I was there to help her stay alive, they day I was so lucky to meet the water dragon slayer.

* * *

Tara sighed as she walked to the docks, the sun was starting to rise in the sky, "I did it again... Stayed long enough to say 'hi' before taking another S-Class job." She said out loud to herself before sighing again. _Stupid Laxus! Thanks to him I ran off again cause he caused a fuss as soon as I got there! _She thought to herself this time to avoid being over heard talking to herself.

Once she neared the docks she decided to ask around in order to find out some information about the supposedly cursed Island of Galuna. The request asks to lift it so it didn't hurt to ask about it, she found a fisherman near the end of the dock finishing his days work.

"Excuse me, Sir." She asked kindly to earn the elder mans attention, he was slightly startled till he calmed down realizing she wasn't a threat... in his eyes anyways, "I was wondering what you could tell me about Galuna Island?"

"Are ya crazy lady!? That place is cursed, Me nor any other boatman gonna take ya over there!" The man panicked almost instantly.

Tara sighed at the quick scare from the simple mention of the place, "I'm not asking for a ride, Sir. I merely wish for some information about the place for my job request." The man finally noticed Tara's Guild mark.

"Oh well, Not many know any truth about the place..." He started before suddenly going into a small rant, "I heard it was cursed by demons living on the Island and if you step a single foot on the Island you either turn into a demon yourself or get eaten by those on the Island! No one here with a boat will be willing to take anyone there, it's far to dangerous!"

Tara blinked once, twice and a third time before she sighed, "So in other words you only know rumors and have no real facts?"

"S-Sorry..."

_I suppose that is to be expected, it's not like any of the boatman are able to defend themselves. So they wouldn't know anything more than rumors..._ Tara decided it would be best to see for herself, rumors alone aren't enough, "That's alright, Sir." She told him finally, "Thank you for your time." Tara tossed him a few spare jewels she had.

The fisherman was stunned but grateful in his hands was 100,000 jewel easily, "A-Are you a wizard, Miss?" He asked snapping out of his shock to notice Tara was walking towards the end of the dock.

She stopped when she heard his voice, "I am a Fairy Tail Wizard." She stated before walking to the edge of the dock. The man was about to call out to her but she stepped off the edge, he waited to hear a splash but heard nothing. Worried he walked to the end of the deck, he saw nothing when he looked down but as he slowly raised his head he found her familiar figure. Tara was walking effortlessly across the waters surface, his jaw dropped, "T-Thats... Amazing!" He stuttered as her figure slowly disappeared in the rising sun.

* * *

Tara laughed quietly to herself remembering the look on the man's face as he had watched her, walking on the water's surface was easy for her now. Aquamarine had taught her early on because the stronger Tara got, the more she suffered from one weakness... Motion Sickness. When she learned Natsu had the same weakness she began to wonder if it was all Dragon Slayers or if it depended on their skill level. These thoughts brought up an old memory for Tara...

**"Water Dragon Pounding Fist!" yelled a small girls voice before a small fist engulfed in powerful water shattered a rock before her, "Am I doing it right?" A small girl with short pigtails down to her shoulders and round ocean blue eyes asked with worry as she turned around.**

**Behind her was a massive dragon laying on it belly watching the girl practice her magic. The dragon was large but slender and muscular with fins down her neck, back and tail. She had two large horns on her head, colored a crystal blue with a sapphire blue accent. Her large wings were folded on her back and her large claws seen crossed infront of her. Her tail was folded around her belly ready to protect the child from and magical mishaps but it could easily be used as a weapon. Plated armor covered and protect her under belly from harm but some old scars could still be seen, "You are doing very well Tara." The dragon answer with a feminine, deep but gentle voice. **

**The girl beamed so happy to be praised by the one she considered her mother and parent, "Really?" She whispered happily, "Teach me more slayer magic, Aquamarine! I want to be able to make you proud!"**

**She earned a warm chuckle from the female dragon before Aquamarine answered, "I'm already proud of you my child!" **

**Tara smiled happily thinking of other spells she could create and manage to use, she wanted to be able to protect Aquamarine from those who might try to harm the dragon she loved so dearly but it didn't stop Aquamarine from leaving that day...**

Tara sighed as her memory faded, she tried not to think of the past... she had made many mistakes back then. Some of them were the reason she avoided getting to close to anyone now, she would never allow them harm by others of coarse but Tara only ever stayed long enough to help or protect before she took off again.

_It feels lonely without Mystogan, even though he's silent. His presence makes me feel safe and reassured... Stop! I have to do this on my own or else I'll be nothing but a burden to him!_ Tara argued with herself shortly before feeling a deadly chill in the air. She looked down to find broken and battered ship pieces along with several types of dead fish in the sea. The water felt contaminated in a deadly aura, the feel made her heart ache. She could feel pain through the sea as if something was causing this... or someone.

The beach came into view, the Island was beautiful, there was no doubt about that but she could shake the feeling she still held, "Time to find the village I guess..." She muttered with a sigh before walking onto the Island.

* * *

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE! I have spent a lot of time of this fairy tail fanfic so please me know what you think, It might be cliche at times but I hope this story is a t least worth reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Memory**_  
_

_**Transferred thoguhts**_

**Re-cap**

Tara sighed as her memory faded, she tried not to think of the past... she had made many mistakes back then. Some of them were the reason she avoided getting to close to anyone now, she would never allow them harm by others of coarse but Tara only ever stayed long enough to help or protect before she took off again.

_It feels lonely without Mystogan, even though he's silent. His presence makes me feel safe and reassured... Stop! I have to do this on my own or else I'll be nothing but a burden to him!_ Tara argued with herself shortly before feeling a deadly chill in the air. She looked down to find broken and battered ship pieces along with several types of dead fish in the sea. The water felt contaminated in a deadly aura, the feel made her heart ache. She could feel pain through the sea as if something was causing this... or someone.

The beach came into view, the Island was beautiful, there was no doubt about that but she could shake the feeling she still held, "Time to find the village I guess..." She muttered with a sigh before walking onto the Island.

* * *

The sun was in the sky at Port Hargeon as Natsu, Lucy and Happy came into town, none of the aware that Tara was far ahead of them. Lucy reminisced about meeting Natsu and Happy there not to long ago, it was also how she became part of the Fairy Tail Guild. When Lucy mentioned the use of a boat Natsu panicked, "Are you crazy? Were swimming there!"

"I'd say that crazier..." Lucy commented with a sigh.

It didn't really matter one way or another, when they went to the port, every single man refused them just as they had towards Tara. Every single one told them, the same stories and showed nothing but fear towards the Island they actually knew nothing about.

"Dunno what your story is but I'll tell you the same thing, You won't find any sailor or fisherman willing to take you there." The man Tara had also spoken to told the three of them, "Even pirates avoid that place."

Lucy was slightly annoyed, "You can't be serious..."

"It's decided. We swim!" Natsu stated again.

Happy agreed since he could fly, "Aye!"

"Were not swimming!" Lucy yelled at the with an irk mark.

"Found you!" Gray said creepily sudden popping up behind both of them.

All three of them freaked out and jumped away from him, "Gray!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Gramps order me to bring you back." He stated simply.

Natsu was stunned, "We got found out already!"

"Who knows, if you come back now you might not get kicked out." Gray shrugged with a smirk.

They freaked out again, "Kicked out!"

"Let's go!"

Natsu was a stubborn and determined person how ever, "Screw that! I'm doing this S-Class quest!"

"You don't have the skill for it!" Gray argued right back at him but suddenly shuddered, "Man, if Erza finds out about this..."

"Eep!" They all squeaked in fear of the talent and hot tempered red head, "Save me, Gray!" Happy cried flying over to Gray's shoulder, "They forced me to go with them."

"Traitor!" Lucy yelled at him.

Natsu was all fired up, "I'm going to show Erza what I can do! I can't turn back now!"

"This is a direct order from our Master! I'll drag you back if I have to!' Gray threatened Natsu but still had other curious thoughts on his mind. He wanted to know her secret, that's why he hadn't mentioned her yet, "Don't blame me if you get hurt!" Gray yelled as ice formed around his hand.

"You itching for a fight?!" Flames lite up Natsu's fist.

That caught the boatman's attention as the thought triggered his memory of Tara, "Magic? Just like the other..." He stood up, "You guys are wizards too?" That caught everyone's attention, "What are going to break the Island's curse?"

"Yepp!" Natsu answered quickly.

"T-Try too anyways." Lucy stuttered.

Gray was annoyed, "You're not going anywhere!" _Maybe that fisherman meant Tara... Could she already be on the Island?_ Gray thought to himself.

The man stared at them for a serious moment before sticking his thumb out towards his boat, "Get in!"

"What!"

"Seriously?!"

"Heyy! Are you listening!" Gray argued with them.

Natsu got a devious look on his face before suddenly kicking Gray and knocking him out, Natsu flung Gray over his shoulder, "Oh alright, we'll take a boat there."

"Were taking Gray with us?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at her, "If he goes back to the guild, they'll send Erza next...!"

They started to sweat nervously before a thought came to Lucy, "He said, 'You guys are wizards too.' What did he mean by 'too?' I wonder?" She muttered aloud. Natsu didn't really care at that point as they rushed onto the boat. Gray how ever got lost in his own thoughts and memories about his mysterious guild companion, he chose not to mention that she was likely on the Island already.

* * *

Tara walked into the Island's forest towards the smell she had caught in her nose, it was dark on the Island and the moon was likely to come out soon but the smell and aura around this Island made her worry. It wasn't that of a humans but since the scent was strong she had to assume it belonged to the villagers, she could smell traces of human magical aura around though. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on but her mind wandered to think, had Mystogan had found her marker or worse... Did Laxus get it first? She came to a path, stopping for a moment in the middle of the forest, at the end was massive wooden walls no doubt belonging to the village for protection.

As she took a step forward a familiar feeling went through her body making her stop instantly. Tara shielded her eyes from the gust of wind that blew through both her long, wavy, blue hair and dark sapphire cloak. The presence at her back, the smell that filled her nose, all that of someone she knew and trusted, "Mystogan?" She whispered out loud without turning around.

_**Tara...**_

She started turn around at the sound of the voice that floated through her mind but stopped suddenly when he spoke again.

_**I only want to warn you, Natsu is not far behind you.**_

"Natsu!?", Tara blurted surprised, "But this is an S-class quest!"

_**He and Lucy took the quest, Gray also follows them but was only supposed to stop them.**_

"Damn!", She cursed quietly. The thought of leaving the job to them crossed her mind. _No doubt Master will send Erza next since Gray didn't bring them back... _It was rare for Mystogan to speak so much but that just proved he trusted her enough to even go out of his way and warn her. _Maybe I should keep going?_

_**Tara. You can complete this quest, I believe in you and your skills. Be safe...**_

"Wait! Mystogan!" She cried trying to stop him while she turned around swiftly. All she saw behind her was the thick forest she emerged from, "Did I... Did I imagine that?"

She stared for a moment at the empty spot, _Should I still complete this quest? I only took the job to avoid them again but the gate key I wanted to give to Lucy, as welcome gift... _She sighed heavily before walking towards the massive gates. She had to believe in herself, Mystogan had sent the message to help but it only made her wish he was by her side more...

Tara stopped at the massive wooden fortress door, a sign stated 'Keep Out'. She sighed but yelled out anyways, "I am the wizard that agreed to complete your quest. I come for Fairy Tail."

"Is your name Tara?" Someone asked as they poked their head over the top.

She sighed, "Yes, I chose to complete your request. I have a few questions."

"Show us your mark!"

She pulled the top of her tank and cloak a bit to the side to reveal a blue Fairy Tail guild mark. The gates opened and she walked in... Not knowing what awaited her once the investigation began.

* * *

She had learned all she needed from the villagers and had even asked them not to speak to the others about her presence unless they were asked, Tara also for warned them about the others coming. There was more than just the villagers on this Island how ever, much more. Tara could smell them all throughout the Temple of the Moon, it was the smell of humans but down below was the scent of a massive and once powerful demon. She had started to unravel the mystery of Galuna but she needed to confirm the use of that spell first.

She knew that Natsu and the rest likely made it to the village by now as she moved quietly and swiftly through the temple. _Times like this make me thankful for being able use and manipulate water... _She thought to herself. Her magic made it so she could make herself literally invisible to the untrained eyes, she wasn't how ever, the water merely blended Tara into her surroundings.

She followed the demonic aura she felt deep down under the Temple, to find a large cave with small water pool. Her fears and thoughts were confirmed, there in the dark cave was massive chunk of ice but it was what was in the chunk that made a memory pop into her mind...

**A young Tara was startled out of her sleep by a deep but familiar growl. She opened her blue eyes after rubbing the sleep out of them, she found her teacher, master and parent talking to what looked like a sky blue orb. She got out of her makeshift bed and walked up to the back leg of the large aqua blue dragon.**

**"What a pity though I recognize the courage it took for that youth." Aquamarine told the orb.**

**Tara recognized the voice that replied, "I was impressed by the skill shown. Thanks to that ice user another one of his demons won't rampage the humans." It was Grandine, the Sky Dragon, she had yet to find an apprentice.**

**"Aquamarine?" Tara spoke softly, earning both Dragons attention, "What happened in the human world?"**

**"Another one of Zeref's demons was taken down by an Ice maker wizard." Aquamarine answered her honestly.**

**That surprised her fellow Dragon, "You still insist on telling your youth everything?"**

**Aquamarine ignored her comment and leaned her armored snout down to Tara's level, the small girl climbed on and was lifted up to their level as Grandine watched, she found the bond between the two was more than that of the others. Grandine wondered if it was the truth that made their bond deeper, They all tended to keep in contact with each other, it was one way they knew what was going on in the world.**

** Tara was curious about the demon and wizard, "Aquamarine, what happened?"**

**"The demon, Deliora was attacking a town, that wizard used a spell called 'Iced Shell' and encased the demon in un-meltable ice." Grandine answered this time.**

**"Un-meltable ice?"**

**"There is one way to melt the ice, I suppose." Grandine thought out loud, "But the Moon drip is a spell that takes a long time."**

**Tara was quiet for a moment, "Zeref's demon, Deliora encased in an Iced Shell..." She spoke to herself curious of someone capable of doing such a thing.**

Tara snapped of her memory, "Deliora." She whispered staring at the once terrible and powerful demon. It was later she learned that Iced Shell took the casters life to create it, Tara walked up the melting ice placing her hand on it. She gasped as a massive amount of memories, feelings, thoughts and final words that passed through Tara's body. Through the melting ice, water was created, she could recall of Ur's life, the water flowed into her hand and all through her body.

Once the process finished Tara pushed her body back and away from the ice, there were tears in her beautiful eyes. She collapsed to the ground panting deeply trying to catch her breath. That was the first time she had ever taken in a whole entire life span of a person. Usually tears gave off what the person is feeling at the time but this was much more.

"Such... Emotion." She said to herself still slightly winded.

A loud sound and smell caught her attention instantly how ever, _They caught up with me already!? _Tara decided to hide and quickly launched herself up above the entrance, slipping back into the darkness and using the water spell to hide herself from smell and sight. Natsu came running in first but froze instantly upon seeing the same sight Tara's had. Lucy, Happy and Gray came around next it was his reaction that caught Tara's attention. Since absorbing those memories she saw him differently, She knew his past yet he didn't even know she was there.

They didn't have much time either before someone else caught all of their attention, The four of them ran and hid just as Tara was. A short boy with massive eyebrows and another boy that resembled a dog.

"This is where the voice came from." Big brows said as he walked in, "It's daytime. I'm sleepy." He looked at his companion, "Toby, Have you been soaking in the moon drip again? You got ears and stuff..."

"No! This is decoration! Get it through your head!" Toby freaked out with an irk mark on his head.

This caused his friend to smirk, "I'm just teasing you. Idiot."

"Your so mean!"

_I knew it! Their trying to melt the ice using that spell. I wonder if it is that other boy doing it? Does he know things wont turn out his way, I wonder... _Tara thought to herself. A young girl with bright pink hair and odd choice of clothing walked in as well, "Yuka. Toby. I have sad news."

"Sherry."

"Someone beat up Angelica."

"It's just a dumb rat, don't give it a deluxe name!" Toby freaked out again!

The one known as Sherry was offended, "She is not a rat! Angelica is a hunter that races through the darkness and... Love!" Tara could smell that they weren't from around this Island and no doubt Natsu could as well.

"Intruders, huh?"

"Just when the moon light is nearly gathered too, how sad." Sherry said dramatically, "Let us rid ourselves of these intruder before the Cold Emperor finds out about this."

_Cold Emperor huh?_

"Yes, before the moon shows itself..."

"Yeah." Yuka agreed, "Now that they've seen Deliora, we can not let them leave alive." Sherry continued, "We will give them eternal sleep and... love!" She sparkled ever so slightly. Tara couldn't help but sigh at the idiots she saw.

"You mean death?" Tara chose to sneak down the tunnel making enough noise to lure them away from the others how ever... She didn't notice Gray had seen her sneak away...

* * *

The next chapter Gray discovers Tara's hidden secret! Please R&R ********* Sorry I know this was a short one!


	3. Chapter 3

_**** Notice ** Hey Readers! First off... Thank you all so much for the support! Second to those who have asked, I haven't actually decided on who Tara will end up with, there are certain Characters that she is closer with but no romance is set right now but I do want your input so please don't shy if there is an idea you wanted to add in! Third, the tag for 'Mystogan and Gray' are only there for search reasons.**_

_**Once again I thank you all so much, I do this because I know what it's like. I want to make sure my readers are happy :)**_

_*** Disclaimer - I do NOT own the Fairy Tail characters or storyline ***_

**Chapter 3**

_Thought's_

"Talking"

**Memory**

_**Past Thoughts**_

**Re- cap  
**

* * *

Tara panted very lightly, she had managed to confuse and lose her followers but it had taken some time. She had to admit, after everything she has seen so far, Tara was beginning to worry about Gray and the new turn of events forming on this Island. She remembered Gray as child, she didn't spend much time at the Guild back then either but she always saw Gray every time she had returned from a job. _His actions always confuse me but he always wore a warm smile every time he greeted me. He always asks about my health first but welcomes me home every single time... I can't deny I care and worry about his safety. This Cold Emperor is what worries me the most how ever, if it's who I think it is then this could get ugly._ When Tara had absorbed the water from the melting ice crystal she had witnessed Ur's memories, her emotions even pieces of her thoughts and final words. She had decided she would grant the Ice Wizards wish and reveal them to Gray, but he wasn't the only one she had to show...

Tara started to trail the three followers of the Cold Emperor, _They will have to report to him at some point in time, if I follow them long enough they will lead me straight to him... _She had no doubt that when the moon appeared that Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray would be going the same direction as her...

* * *

**Memory**

**"Tara!" **

**Laxus was calling her to accompany him on a quest but never actually went about asking her, When he called out an adolescent Tara turned around with flowing waves of blue hair mimicking her body movements. She wore a heated glare in his direction and merely turned around to walk towards the request board on the main floor. Not far away Gray, at the same age, was watching her flawless movements and gestures. He had talked to her a few times but never really had the chance to speak with her on his own.**

**"Tara!"**

**Laxus tried calling her again, an irk mark was obvious on the back of her head but she still chose to ignore him. He smirked knowing her better than Gray did, _I don't understand why she talks to him at all. Why share your secrets with a man who doesn't care about your feelings, Tara... why him and not... _Gray stopped his train of thoughts watching her closely.**

**"Tar-!"**

**"Shut up Laxus! I'm going on my own request!" She finally snapped at him. Her voice did raise but maybe it was that reason that made it sound so much more venomous.**

**That didn't slow Laxus down at all though, "Let's go. You need to stop working alone." _Is that his way of worrying about her safety? _The Ice Wizard couldn't deny that he too worried about her safety while she was out on a job.  
**

**"I'm not going alone!" She blurted out without thinking first, her eyes wandering until they found Gray's, her eyes almost seemed to be pleading for his help. Gray looked at Laxus, _Does she really-? This could be it... this could be my chance to speak with her... _"I'm going with her on this job."**

**"Seriously?" Lauxs started laughing, "Come on Tara!"**

**"I'm serious Laxus. I'm going with Gray for this job."**

**Gray turned his attention to Tara, _Her eyes... So determined, So beautiful... They caught my attention first, I feel like I could lose myself staring at them. _Laxus interrupted his thoughts, "He's not going to be able to protect you on the jobs you take."**

**"I will always protect her!" he hadn't thought about his words but they still came out strong. **

**Tara tried to hide the faint pink that reached her cheeks, she could tell he meant his words with all sincerity, "Huh. See if I care!" With that Laxus turned and walked out without a look over his shoulder. Tara ripped of a piece of paper from the board, she showed it to the Master who nodded his head watching Tara curiously. She walked up to Gray without hesitation, "Let's go!"**

* * *

_When he stated that to Laxus, something inside me changed. I had realized that there were some who noticed I was there in that large guild. It's true Laxus was there as was Mystogan but even they were never at the heart of the members in the guild. _Tara thought about the past, her time with the guild members and those she had become close too. She had stayed this time to grow closer with them all but was it really okay to do so? Did she really belong there with all of them?

Tara shook her head roughly as she followed the three mages that were now heading up to the top of the temple, the moon had set and an ominous purple glow of the moon drip had already started. She could tell that her fellow comrades had made it there but she was surprised to find that Lucy had one of her spirits out as well. There was a large mass of people doing the ritual which made Tara think, _How did he manage... That's it! Deliora terrorized different cities and towns that are now lost. These must be the remaining citizens! I can only sense a very small handful of wizards! _Tara realized that there was more to this story than what they were seeing in plain sight, the question was, would her comrades?

Her attention was directed at someone else how ever, a man dressed with a unique sense of old fashioned style stepped into the scene, he wore a metal helmet to cover his face and a cape flowing down to his feet. _That's him... The Cold Emperor. If I have the same hunch, then Gray must as well. _Behind him were the three wizards that had been chasing Tara.

"Damn, I'm sleepy because we woke up during the day." Yuka complained, "We haven't even found the intruders!"

Toby had started dozing off with a bubble out of his nose while he walked, "Were there even any?" He demanded suddenly waking up angrily.

"I saw that women with blue hair. We all did." Yuka replied calmly with a yawn.

**_Women with blue hair?! _**Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Gray all thought at the same time but were once again absorbed into the enemies before them.

Sherry looked at the Leader, "It's sad, Cold Emperor. It appeared there were intruders during the day. I am unfit to speak of love."

*Sweat Drop* _What is with the Love talk? _Tara wondered to herself. "Intruder...?"

_It is him! Oh no... Gray..._ Tara couldn't stop the fear and worry that crept into her body but it wasn't for herself, "Is Deliora's revival still incomplete?"

"From the looks of it, it will be today or tomorrow..." Sherry answered slightly hesitant.

Toby overreacted once again, "Which is it!?" He demanded dramatically.

"At long last..." He whispered to himself with slight excitement, "As for the intruders, I've come to far to be interfered with now. Yes. The only people left is the village on the outskirts. Go eradicate the village!" he commanded with a thrust of his arm.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Understood!"

Lucy and Natsu put up a rather loud protest, Tara chose to stand back for now, she couldn't risk Natsu finding out right now. How ever she knew that she might end up exposing her secret to another member in the Guild.

"I'm not really fond of blood shed but..." The Cold Emperor muttered loud enough to be heard.

Gray had finally fully figured out who their current enemy was as Natsu revealed their hiding place, "All right! I'm sick of sneaking around!" He hollered from a top of a collapse brick wall. His cheeks puffed up and Tara knew what he aimed to do next, Natsu released his roar into the air gaining everyone's attention, "Were the ones who came to interfere!"

_Idiot... _Tara thought with a deep sigh and continued to watch the events unfolding, "That emblem... Their from Fairy Tail!" Sherry pointed out looking at Natsu's shoulder.

"I see, So the village asked the guilds for help." Yuka concluded.

How ever, Their leader didn't care, "What are you doing? Go and eradicate the village."

"Huh?"

"Why?"

Lucy and Natsu asked at the same timed completely confused, they revealed their identity and still he chose to kill the villagers.

"Those who stand in my way and those who concocted that scheme... Their all my enemy!" He voice was cold like the magic he wielded...

Natsu was angry as he charged head first but it was someone else that charged head first that confirmed Tara suspicions, "Why? Why, you...!" Gray cried and charged straight at... Lyon. His fellow classmate who studied under Ur's teaching and his personal rival.

"Stop your stupid ceremony or whatever this instant!" He cried as a magic circle formed in his hands. Ice formed in dangerous spiked layers towards all of them, the three underlings jumped back as did Lyon, how ever he also charged up his own counter attack. The similar attack only sharper was launched at Gray's magic in order to stop the attack before the ice shattered everywhere.

"He is uses Ice Magic too?" Happy called out surprised like the rest of his companions who wore wide eyes... That is except for Gray and Tara.

_Gray is furious, I don't think I have ever seen him this angry before but considering his painful past... it only makes sense for him to react this way. _Tara felt her heart swell ever so slightly as Gray muttered, "Lyon!"

Lucy and Natsu figure out that they had a past, they didn't know much about Gray's own past Tara only knew what she had seen from Ur's memories, "Damn you! Do you even realize what your doing?" Gray demanded.

"It's been awhile, Gray." Lyon commented back calmly.

Gray held his stance, "What is the meaning of this?"

"To think you were one of the wizards the villagers called here... Did you come here knowing or was it sheer coincidence?" The cold air was visible as it hung around the air by the two wizards, "Not that it makes any difference."

Yuka was curious, "An acquaintance of your Cold Emperor Lyon?"

"Get going. I can handle this myself." he replied with pure confidence.

"Yes sir!" With that they disappeared from sight.

Natsu wasn't about to let them get away but his nose should have smelt the danger, "Oh no you don't!"

"Natsu wait! Don't move!" Gray tried to warn his comrade but he didn't listen very well.

It was too late, the ice flowed around Natsu slowly turning him into a giant ice ball, _He clearly didn't see that one coming... Though if he gets out of Lyon's Caster range he will be fine. _Tara thought to herself, she had no doubt Gray would figure the same thing out.

"Natsu!" Happy and Lucy called out with worry.

Gray was more concerned about them, "Happy, get Lucy out of here! NOW!"

"Aye!"

"Wait!"

Lucy tried to protest but it was better for her to protect the villagers..._ Since Natsu is dense..._ Tara let out a quiet sigh but watched anyways. she had no doubt Gray could win in a fight against Lyon how ever right at the moment his emotions are clouding him and his magic. Lyon was about to attack Lucy but Gray sent a wave of ice at Lyon to distract him and let Happy escape with Lucy. He blocked the attack but Gray still managed to succeed at what he was aiming for, a distraction.

"Damn I can't move!" Natsu complained.

He was ignored... obviously, "So you created an opening for the girl and cat to escape, not that it will matter Sherry and the others will be able to handle her." Lyon stated rudely.

"i wouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail wizards if I were you!" Natsu called back in defense.

Just as he finished his sentence Gray used his foot to kick Natsu rolling down the hill, _So he did know to get Natsu out of range... _Tara thought with approval even if it was slightly uncalled for to kick Natsu. Tara tried to hold back a small giggle as Natsu yelled and hollered all the way down the hill.

"I see your as reckless as ever. Wasn't he your friend?"

_Sort of a Love/Hate relationship..._ Tara commented to herself, "That spell can destroy the ice and everything in it if you wanted!" Gray snapped back.

"Which is why you sent it outside of my range of magic? Your pretty clever, after all."

Gray was already angry, "Will you quit acting like your my superior, Lyon!? Your not Ur's student anymore!"

"Neither are you, Gray.", Lyon took off his helmet, "Because Ur is no longer of this world."

"She sacrificed herself to seal Deliora away! Your destroying her legacy!" Gray nearly screamed.

_I watched her final moments, her body may be gone but her memories still exist... _Tara thought sadly, her worry for Gray grew more and mroe as she watched them face off against each other. There were things they needed to know, things they needed to hear but how could Tara simply explain without revealing to much?

"Don't delude yourself! YOU killed UR!" Lyon stated with pure venom, his blame and hatred for Gray hadn't died down what so ever, "I'm amazed you've had the nerve to live, Gray."

"Your wrong..." Tara whispered as Gray began to sweat and his eyes went wide, he too blamed himself.

Lyon was calm but there was deep venom in his tone, "I'll say it again. You killed Ur. It is presumptuous for you to even speak her name!" Lyon cried out and lunched an attack at Gray knocking him back into a broken stone wall, "L-Lyon."

"What's the matter? Feeling too guilty to fight back? In that case, stay out of my way! I'm going to revive Deliora."

Gray was standing once more, "I won't let you!"

"That's more like it, let's play! For old times sake!" Lyon stated charging up magic as he dropped his helmet.

*Ice make: Eagle*

Ice shaped eagles went straight at Gray just like the previous attack, Gray was prepared slightly this time.

*Ice Make: Shield*

How ever Gray's ice created shield was useless due to Lyon's type of magic, the eagles went up and above the shield and attacking Gray, "Static Ice Making, Creating objects, was always your specialty. While Dynamic Ice Making, creating animals, has always been my specialty." Lyon stated, "Have you forgotten my ice can move around?"

Gray tried to dodge up in the and land an attack on Lyon from above.

*Ice Make: Hammer*

*Ice Make: Ape*

Each spell Gray sent towards Lyon was countered, "What a joke! You still use two hands for your maker magic?"

"That's because it's what Ur taught us! Single hand make magic is incomplete and unbalanced."

Lyon wasn't fazed by the memory, "I'm an exception. I surpassed Ur's level long ago."

"Don't act so cocky!

"I say the same to you. Tell me, did you ever once hit me with an attack?"

Gray primed up his next attack, "Don't mistake those times with now!"

*Ice Make Geyser*

Ice spiked all around Lyon concealing him from sight, how ever Tara could still sense his magic was at the same level, _He dodged Gray's attack? _While other's began to flee, Tara took the chance to get closer to Gray, a subtle feeling hit her gut making her panic. Just as she got closer to Gray the Geyser shattered and Lyon started to walk towards Gray slowly, "Nothing has changed since then."

He stopped facing Gray and that's when Tara knew she had to save him, "I was the elder student and I was stronger then you. I learned to use single hand magic but you never could. Nothing has changed. Our paths are different but our time remains frozen and unchanged."

Lyon primed his own attack at Gray but Tara interrupted, "YOUR WRONG!" Tara couldn't hold back anymore as she screamed at Lyon and appearing before Gray as she quickly primed her own attack.

*Water Dragon Pounding Fist*

The blast of water shot right through the ice shaped dragon that was about to attack Gray from below and shattered it, Lyon was surprised but it was Gray that was stunned, so many thoughts ran through his mind as her stared in amazement at her face and long blue hair that had been revealed when she saved him, "Your wrong." She said quietly as she faced Lyon.

_Tara is a... Dragon Slayer? A Water Dragon Slayer!_ His mouth was wide just his eyes were as he stared, _Why did she hide this? Doe this make her the same as Natsu!? I can't believe I finally know what magic she wields!_ Gray thought in astonishment! His thoughts were scrambled as he tried to figure out everything that was going on.

"So your the blue haired intruder..." Lyon the glared at her, "You know nothing. How can you claim I am wrong?"

Tara looked at Gray for a moment to see the stress and attacks was starting to take its toll on him, "I know both your pasts. I also know when Gray is focused, he can defeat any enemy he has."

"T-Tara..." He wasn't sure how to word everything he wanted to say to her, she had just complimented him... _Just like before... but the promise she made me... But what does she mean? How does she know our past?  
_

Tara was still staring at him with concern written all over her face, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this Gray, Please understand why I must keep it a secret. How ever I couldn't watch this happen, I can explain everything to you afterwards... I'm also sorry... that I broke my promise." She then turned her attention to Lyon, her facial features hardened but not out of anger, "You want to surpass Ur isn't that it Lyon?"

He flinched but before he could retort she spoke again, "You wish to defeat Deliora because she couldn't, do you truly believe that reviving that monster will make you better?"

"How dare you! You don't know anything about me!" She was finally getting emotion from him.

_How do you know all this Tara? _He wanted to ask but Gray chose to listen as his energy slowly became zapped from all the events and shock soaking into his body.

*Ice Make: Snow Tiger*

The ice and snow made animal charged straight at Tara and Gray, He was about create a defense for her but she had already been ready to attack back.

*Water Dragon Roar*

The funnel of Water went right through the Tiger, shattering it. The path continued straight towards Lyon, he froze the water making it shatter, "You can't defeat me with those kind of attacks. DO you honestly think Water is better than ice?"

"No. How ever I learned thanks to Gray. He is far more talented than you can image." Tara smirked before she primed another attack, she managed to get herself up above Lyon.

*Water Dragon Wing Attack*

He wasn't worried, "I told you that won't work..." How ever when he tried to freeze the water it wouldn't work.

"The speed of my water is too fast to freeze!"

Lyon did managed to create a shield that took majority of the blast, only his cape and his sleeves got slightly torn.

"Stop it! Don't do this Lyon! Ur tried to keep it sealed you know what a monster that beast is!" Gray tried to plead with him.

It only fueled to Lyon's rage but towards Gray instead, " 'Stop it, Please don't do this!' That's the exact same thing we said to you that day you Challenged Deliora! You have no right to speak her name! Begone!" He attacked Gray with more eagles followed by an iced fist each time hitting Gray.

"Stop it!" Tara screamed. It was the last thing Gray heard before he landed and passed out on the ground, _I'm sorry Tara but he's telling the truth. Thank you for trying to protect me, I guess you do like me some what... _The last thing he saw was Tara priming an attack Lyon as those two faced off against each other.

* * *

"How dare you butt into this!" Lyon cried at Tara as he dodged her water magic.

She was worried about Gray, she could sense his wounds weren't good but she had to deal with Lyon first. _What if... I can tell him the truth? Gray is unconscious and i need to try to heal, I don't think I can heal them all but at least so his life isn't in danger..._

"Your aware that Ur's body became the ice that holds Deliora?"

Lyon froze for a moment, "Are you a survivor of that battle? Is that how you know so much?"

"No." She took a breath as she lowered her head, "I am a Dragon Slayer of Water, I absorb water. When I absorbed the water from the huge chunk of ice, I saw her life... her memories... her final words..." Tara punched into her Dragon Force suddenly and managed to catch Lyon off guard, she stopped just before his face and touched her finger to his forehead.

On her fingertip was a small drop of water, she showed Lyon Ur's memories of when he first came to her. He became to shocked how ever and panicked, Lyon jumped away from Tara.

"W-What is this?" His eyes were wide and fearful, before she could answer his question. Lyon suddenly fled.

She shook her head, "Damn... He didn't finished the memories." She muttered before walking over to Gray's body.

Tara slowly rolled him over and knelt down beside him. She placed her hands on his chest, they suddenly began to glow a sapphire blue. His smaller wounds closed up but the larger once wouldn't. _I didn't keep my promise... I'm sorry Gray... _A smell invaded her nose as her body stiffened... _Natsu?! He came back up this hill?_ Tara took one last look at Gray before she leaned down and gently placed a feather light kiss upon Gray's fore head. She then disappeared from sight as Natsu managed to make it to the top.

* * *

**** Sorry it took so long for an update, hope you guys like the new chapter! I will continue the memory in the next chapter and explain the promise they were referring too. R&R ******


	4. Chapter 4

**** Author's note ** I want to send a personal thank you to all those who have reviewed with such kind and encouraging words ****ShadowTeir, lifethroughanotherseyes, Trintiger, lovelyanimeangel, ellakatt, animefreak653, keller75863548274483, KagomeUchiha101, HoshinoSoraxx and other's who have done so annonamously ***** Thank you all so much, your reviews have encouraged me to continue the story and keep it interesting!** **

_*** Disclaimer - I do NOT own the Fairy Tail characters or storyline ***_

**Chapter 3**

_Thought's_

"Talking"

**Memory**

_**Past Thoughts**_

* * *

Re-cap

He stopped facing Gray and that's when Tara knew she had to save him, "I was the elder student and I was stronger then you. I learned to use single hand magic but you never could. Nothing has changed. Our paths are different but our time remains frozen and unchanged."

Lyon primed his own attack at Gray but Tara interrupted, "YOUR WRONG!" Tara couldn't hold back anymore as she screamed at Lyon and appearing before Gray as she quickly primed her own attack.

*Water Dragon Pounding Fist*

The blast of water shot right through the ice shaped dragon that was about to attack Gray from below and shattered it, Lyon was surprised but it was Gray that was stunned, so many thoughts ran through his mind as her stared in amazement at her face and long blue hair that had been revealed when she saved him, "Your wrong." She said quietly as she faced Lyon.

_Tara is a... Dragon Slayer? A Water Dragon Slayer! Why did she hide this? Is she the same as Natsu!? I can't believe I finally know what magic she wields!_ Gray thought in astonishment! His thoughts were scrambled as he tried to figure out everything that was going on.

* * *

"Your aware that Ur's body became the ice that holds Deliora?"

Lyon froze for a moment, "Are you a survivor of that battle? Is that how you know so much?"

"No." She took a breath as she lowered her head, "I am a Dragon Slayer of Water, I absorb water. When I absorbed the water from the huge chunk of ice, I saw her life... her memories... her final words..." Tara punched into her Dragon Force suddenly and managed to catch Lyon off guard, she stopped just before his face and touched her finger to his forehead.

On her fingertip was a small drop of water, she showed Lyon Ur's memories of when he first came to her. He became to shocked how ever and panicked, Lyon jumped away from Tara.

"W-What is this?" His eyes were wide and fearful, before she could answer his question. Lyon suddenly fled.

She shook her head, "Damn... He didn't finish the memories." She muttered before walking over to Gray's body.

Tara slowly rolled him over and knelt down beside him. She placed her hands on his chest, they suddenly began to glow a sapphire blue. His smaller wounds closed up but the larger once wouldn't. _I didn't keep my promise... I'm sorry Gray... _A smell invaded her nose as her body stiffened... _Natsu?! He came back up this hill?_ Tara took one last look at Gray before she leaned down and gently placed a feather light kiss upon Gray's fore head. She then disappeared from sight as Natsu managed to make it to the top.

* * *

**It wasn't supposed to be a difficult job for the two, a small group of mercenary wizards had been terrorizing a road leading into a small traders village. They would attack carriages and anyone who tried to enter the town for goods. Gray had mostly observed Tara aboard the train, she had her eyes closed most of the time almost as if she was uncomfortable. When they had made it to the station Gray had to ask what had been nagging at him since they left the Guild Hall.**

**"Why me?"**

**She stopped instantly as if she had known that question was coming, "It's hard to explain..." Her back was to him, "It's like I know I can rely on you..." She whispered quietly.**

**"What?!" He wasn't sure he had heard her right.**

**She started walking again, "It's nothing. We have a job to do."**

**He watched move to a station manager to find out some information about the group no doubt, he couldn't stop from staring at her. _The way she talks to people seems to always set them at ease, even at the guild hall. _**_**I know she said it but its almost as if she's scared to trust others. Why else would she always pick the same partners. In all these years I've known Tara, I haven't once seen her use her magic. In fights to protect members, she always used her skills in hand to hand combat, that alone was always enough to protect.**_

**"Gray! Have you been listening to me?"  
**

**Tara had been talking to him while he had been having a monologue in his head, "Sorry Tara, My mind wandered for a moment." He hadn't realized she had managed to finish gathering information so quickly.  
**

**"It's alright. Sorry I dragged you into this." She apologized with a small regretful sigh.**

**Gray smiled at her kindly, "It could be much worse, What we were saying though?"**

**"It turns out the Leader is the only who can use magic. I managed to find out where they might be set up."**

**Gray nodded his head and they set out for their job, it hadn't taken them long to find the main road used in and out of the small village. They hadn't come across anyone how ever many towns people warned them not to go near the roads due to possible danger. The train had been used so much more recently that it was causing interruptions in the schedules.**

**"I doubt they would just wait out in the open, even they must have noticed people have been using the train instead." Gray muttered.**

**Tara stopped, he wasn't sure but it almost seemed as if she was sniffing the air, "Tara?"**

**"You have to be right, we should check the area for a camp of some sort." She muttered before turning away from him.**

_**Was she really sniffing the air? That sounds like something Natsu would do... but that's not possible... Right? **_**Gray was starting to grow more curious about her and her powers how ever he shook the thoughts away as he followed her. They started to search the valley but didn't get far before the weather turned against them and started to rain. Gray had grabbed Tara instinctively and pulled her arm to get her out of the rain, he noted how shocked she seemed at first but seemed to understand after a moment and follwed Gray underneath a rock cut to hide from the rain. It was awkward at first for both of them, _I don't know what to say or ask her... Does she even want or need me here?_  
**

**"Thank you..." She whispered quietly but then gave a small sigh, she faced Gray before bowing deeply, "Thank you for your help Gray."**

**He looked away from her but she still caught the slight pink on his cheeks as she stood up, "You don't have to bow like that, jeez." He muttered to her embarrassed by her behavior. **

**She let a small giggle which caught his attention instantly, it was the first time he had ever heard her laugh in any way. He could help but stare wide eyed at her a bit which began to make her uncomfortable, "I do mean it though. I doubt many would be willing to help after being slightly forced."**

**She expected him to laugh at her joke but when Tara looked at him his face was very serious, "Gramps always says the Guild is our own family which I can understand but what about when people change?"**

**"I... I don't know...", she muttered but Laxus's face came to her mind... _Can I forgive him for what he did to me? What if Mystogan hadn't saved me that day? _ Tara was confused but was stunned that Gray even knew about the incident. **

**She looked up to find him staring at the now clear blue sky, the sun began to shine down as the clouds cleared, "I think... it's the bonds we share that keeps us close, that keeps us growing stronger because our feelings make us powerful."**

**"Gray..." Tara blushed, "Your naked again."**

_**Wow!**_

**"Ah! Why does this keep happening!" Gray cried out as Tara looked away with a small giggle, _So he doesn't know exactly what happened but he knows I have been sad. _  
**

**Tara turned around to find a dressed but embarrassed Gray, "I think you might be right Gray." He smiled feeling a bit better, "Shall ww continue on our job request?"**

* * *

**It took them some time to search the valley for an opening to their hide-out, Tara was surprised that it was Gray who had figured out that there was a magical barrier hiding the entrance. She couldn't deny she was impressed, he usually seemed like a dumbass, _Especially around Natsu..._ She thought with a sweat drop. There was a small pathway just off the main road that they followed through, it lead them to a camp just as Tara had mentioned, only there wasn't anyone there.**

**"This might be a..." Gray was trying to state something only a group of eight muscle bound men jumped down from the trees.**

**Tara smirked, "A trap?" She finished for him.**

***Sweat drop* "Yeah, That." He muttered, _Why does she seemed excited almost?_ "Tara... I don't sense any magic from these guys..."**

**Her smirk grew ever so slightly, "Can you find him?"**

**"Yea, I can feel him not far away."**

**"Then I'll deal with the small fry, you take the Leader out."**

**"Right."**

**The two went their separate ways, Gray started to run further into the camp, one of the thugs tried to attack him how ever Tara kicked him and knocked him away, "I'm you opponent."**

**"Let's finish her quick before that punk gets to the boss."**

**All of them went to attack Tara at once, She let out a small breath_, _"I guess he is far enough away now..." She willed herself into a dragon force. The first man she plucked with ease from his attack and swung him into another, knocking them out. Another two charged her, she dodge the first punch and lnading her own into his gut knocking him down and out. She swung her right leg out to catch the second quickly and sent him flying. **

**"Damn it!" One of them yelled and grabbed her from behind, Tara stomped on his foot and brought her head back with all her might breaking his nose, she then used a round house kick to send him into a tree. The last three decided to attack her all at once causing her to sigh, "I wanted to avoid using magic..."**

***Water Dragon Wing Attack***

**Funnels of water poured from around her arms and slammed into the remaining thugs knocking the breath right out of them causing them to be knocked out instantly. She brought up her personal shield to conceal her magic but before Tara could even be proud of her work a sudden chill crawled up her body making her stop and freeze instantly. She slowly started to turn to the side to find a cloaked man was charging full speed at her with a weapon drawn.**

***Ice Make Shield***

**Tara prepared her stance how ever Gray had appeared between them and his ice made shield blocked the words downward swing, pushing the man back, "Are you alright?" He asked as she stared wide eyed.**

**"Yes."**

_**Why does she look so surprised? **_**Gray thought to himself but the cloaked figure earned his attention again, "I didn't think I'd find another like me..." The man drawled in a deep voice. **

**"What are you talking about?" Tara answered knowing it was her he spoke to.**

**Gray wanted to know, _I can't... I want her trust, not her secret... _"I don't know what your talking about buddy, but if you want her..." Gray's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You have to go through me first."  
**

***Ice Make Lance***

***Water Slicer***

_**A water mage?!**_** Both Tara and Gray thought together as Gray's attack was countered. The Leader stood up removing his hood and cloak entirely_, _He had messy short red hair that went to the nape of his neck and pale icy blue eyes.  
**

**"I have no interest in fighting you boy!" The man stated staring straight at Tara.**

**Gray stepped in front of her, "Who the hell do you think you are?"**

**"My name is Darian, The most famous water user!" He struck a pose with a his pointer finger in the air trying to prove his statement.**

***Sweat drops* "Never heard of you..." Tara and Gray muttered together.**

**An irk mark appeared on Darian's head, "Obviously your both very naive and not very powerful to know my name!"**

***Ice Make Hammer***

**Gray didn't bother listening to Darian's rant as he sent a massive chunk of ice formed in the shape of a large hammer downwards onto him, "That was easy..." Gray muttered.**

**"Watch it Gray!"**

***Water Punch***

**A water convered fist went towards Gray but Tara managed to get between and took the punch in the stomach, she was knocked back into Gray and they were both pushed back by the force of the hit.  
**

**"What the hell are you doing Tara!" Gray yelled at her as he moved her off the to the side as Darian's body slowly formed back together by the water. Gray how ever didn't notice this as he focused on Tara, "Stay here and out of the way, I can handle this!"**

**He stood and faced his opponent, "Why would you protect a weakling like him?" Darian asked looking directly at Tara and ignoring Gray as if he wasn't there, "With your power you could easily defeat me."  
**

**Gray's face held pure surprise, _How does he know what kind of Magic Tara uses? _Darian noticed his surprise, "So you keep your talents a secret? I wonder why that is?"**

**Tara grind-ed her teeth in irritation, "Shut up!" Gray's outburst caught them all by surprise, "I don't care!"**

**"Gray..." Tara whispered stunned yet touched by his loyalty.**

**Gray took a fighting stance with both hands ready, Darian was finally paying attention to him, "Tara is a member of Fairy Tail and beyond that I trust her. I believe in her and I will always protect her."**

**"What a pathetic way of trying to look cool..."**

**"It's time to finish this!"**

**"I couldn't agree more!"**

***Water Beam***

***Ice Make Geyser***

**Darian's water beam was quickly frozen and used against him as Gray's magic consumed his whole body in a massive chunk of ice before it shattered and sent an unconscious Darian to the ground. Gray stood proudly and confidently over him, "It's not about looking cool, it's about something you couldn't understand."**

* * *

**Gray had insisted on carrying Tara back to town on his back, she eventually gave in and as the sun set in the distance they made it closer to town slowly, "I meant what I said..." He whispered to her suddenly but didn't stop walking, "You don't have to tell me anything and I will still stand by you."  
**

**"I'm not always at the guild..." She started to reply hesitantly, "but you taught me something Gray."**

**He was clueless how ever, "What o you mean?"**

**"That it's okay to believe in people, I may not start right away but I have gained back some faith in others thanks to you." She paused, "So I swear to you now that I will always have faith in you and your magic."**

**Gray chuckled, "Can you promise me something else too?"**

**"What's that?" It was Tara's turn to be clueless.**

**Gray stopped walking and let Tara gently down, "Promise you won't jump into anymore of my fights?"**

**"What?"**

**He sighed but turn to face her anyways, "I would hate myself if you ever got killed or hurt because of me. If you have faith in me then you should be able to promise me that!"**

**"I promise."**

**"Really?"**

**Tara smiled, nodded and stuck out her hand for Gray to shake. He grasped her hand as they both smiled at one another...**

* * *

Gray's P.O.V.

_**I obviously didn't know her secret back then but something always felt different about Tara's magic. My need to protect her overpowered my curiosity about her secret that day, maybe it was that reason that caused Tara to start to open up her heart to me more. She was always taking missions with the Thunder Legion until one day she starting taking missions with Mystogan all the time. I didn't need telepathy to know something had happened between the three of them only a few weeks before our own adventure. **_

_**That mission we went on together was the first real opportunity I had to get to know her better but in the end I only had more questions about her. She was different then as she is now yet after that time , when ever she returned to the guild she would take the few minutes to speak with not only but slowly others as well. I didn't know why but knowing she came to my aid against Lyon and the words she spoke in my defense caused me to not be angry about our promise. In the end... You did keep your promise Tara, more than you know... Now it's my turn...**_

* * *

Tara's P.O.V.

_His kindness, loyalty and devotion opened my eyes that day; He didn't know my past and yet his words still struck my heart. Gray had never given in to the taunting Darian had done and chose to protect me instead of using the chance to discover my secret. That loyalty is what made me realize that I could trust Gray and maybe even others. Even though I was more than able of protecting myself, he still stood his ground and won. I was surprised how ever by my own need to try and protect him, I had suddenly felt that I didn't want Gray to be hurt for my sake._

_He had been so upset when I had jumped into the fight against Darian, so when I jumped into his fight against Lyon I felt as though I was betraying him in more ways than one. After everything he had done for me, I wasn't even able to keep the promise I had made so long ago. Yet watching him get hurt was something I couldn't bare. I don't know why but maybe I care about him... For now though, I have to make it up to him... No matter what the cost!_

* * *

Tara couldn't help but let a deep sigh as she came back to the present, she had made sure Gray got help but there was other things she had to focus on. Tara had used her water cloak to sneak into the temple once more, there was a scent that seemed to be nagging at her but it wasn't one from her own memory. She shook her head to try and focus on her current priorities, she came to the center of the temple to find Lyon seated on the throne chair. The cold aura around him slightly froze the moisture in the air... Tara could feel the subtle warning coming from Lyon.

"I was wondering when you would show up." His voice was just as cold and angry.

She looked at him with an empty expression but she could feel his confusion and loneliness behind his cold exterior, "Then you know should know why I am here..."

"I have no interest in seeing or hearing your lies. I also have no reason to believe them."

Tara was beginning to become angry with Lyon and how stubborn he was acting, "What reason would I have to lie to you? Just because you fear the truth doesn't mean you can run from it!"

It appeared Lyon was afraid as he too became angry how ever he figured something important out that he could use against Tara, "Why is it Gray seemed so surprised by your magic?" Tara froze instantly, "You also ran away when the Fire Dragon Slayer came for Gray... Why is that I wonder?"

She grounded her teeth but still didn't say anything, Lyon smirked, "I see. Your guild members don't know that you too are a Dragon Slayer."

"That is of no importance to them."

"Then why hide it?"

_Because I have to prevent the possible future's destruction! _She knew she couldn't explain it to him, Tara couldn't explain it to anyone.

"How about we make a deal...", Her eyes narrowed but Tara nodded her head anyways for him to continue, "If you don't get in my way, I won't tell your 'friends' about your dirty little secret."

"How ever, if you insist on interfering, I will make sure you are exposed for your lies!"

_Damn it! I was careless... what do I do? _Tara didn't get the chance to answer before she smelt Lyon's lackeys coming their way, "Son of a..." She sighed, "Very well."

Lyon smirked as Tara disappeared from sight, **_Perhaps... I can convince her to join me... Her power would be a massive benefit! _**Lyon thought to himself as Toby and Salty entered the large open room.

Tara how ever wasn't thinking anything like Lyon, _If I didn't keep my promise to Gray then I am defiantly not going to give into your demands Lyon. I won't let you hurt anyone in Fairy Tail... NO matter what!_

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but it is meant to fill you in on some of the past between Tara and Gray! And yes Natsu will EVENTUALLY discover her secret but please be patient, the story will progress! Thanks for all your support, Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

***** Author's Note : I created a drawing of Tara and more art/Fairy-Tail-OC-380643073**** LET ME KNOW *** I also have more that I plan to add eventually, Sorry I know I'm not very good either but I'm working on getting better at it :P**** Also I do plan to have Tara reveal her secret soon to the whole Guild but I'm waiting for a grand opening which isn't for a few more chapters so please bare with me! ****  
**

_*** Disclaimer - I do NOT own the Fairy Tail characters or story line ***_

**Chapter 3**

_Tara's Thought's_

"Talking"

**Memory**

_**Someone else's Thoughts**_

* * *

Re-cap

Tara couldn't help but let a deep sigh as she came back to the present, she had made sure Gray got help but there was other things she had to focus on. Tara had used her water cloak to sneak into the temple once more, there was a scent that seemed to be nagging at her but it wasn't one from her own memory. She shook her head to try and focus on her current priorities, she came to the center of the temple to find Lyon seated on the throne chair. The cold aura around him slightly froze the moisture in the air... Tara could feel the subtle warning coming from Lyon.

"I was wondering when you would show up." His voice was just as cold and angry.

She looked at him with an empty expression but she could feel his confusion and loneliness behind his cold exterior, "Then you know should know why I am here..."

"I have no interest in seeing or hearing your lies. I also have no reason to believe them."

Tara was beginning to become angry with Lyon and how stubborn he was acting, "What reason would I have to lie to you? Just because you fear the truth doesn't mean you can run from it!"

It appeared Lyon was afraid as he too became angry how ever he figured something important out that he could use against Tara, "Why is it Gray seemed so surprised by your magic?" Tara froze instantly, "You also ran away when the Fire Dragon Slayer came for Gray... Why is that I wonder?"

She grounded her teeth but still didn't say anything, Lyon smirked, "I see. Your guild members don't know that you too are a Dragon Slayer."

"That is of no importance to them."

"Then why hide it?"

_Because I have to prevent the possible future's destruction! _She knew she couldn't explain it to him, Tara couldn't explain it to anyone.

"How about we make a deal...", Her eyes narrowed but Tara nodded her head anyways for him to continue, "If you don't get in my way, I won't tell your 'friends' about your dirty little secret."

"How ever, if you insist on interfering, I will make sure you are exposed for your lies!"

_Damn it! I was careless... what do I do? _Tara didn't get the chance to answer before she smelt Lyon's lackeys coming their way, "Son of a..." She sighed, "Very well."

Lyon smirked as Tara disappeared from sight, **_Perhaps... I can convince her to join me... Her power would be a massive benefit! _**Lyon thought to himself as Toby and Salty entered the large open room.

Tara how ever wasn't thinking anything like Lyon, _If I didn't keep my promise to Gray then I am defiantly not going to give into your demands Lyon. I won't let you hurt anyone in Fairy Tail... NO matter what!_

* * *

Start:

Tara couldn't bring herself to leave the temple, she could feel the turmoil that was soon to hit in and around the area. She used her magic to conceal herself from sight, her opponents couldn't sense her... _How ever if Natsu shows up, he could easily smell that we carry a similar scent... _Tara thought with worry but all she could do right now was wait and watch. Lyon was confident in the deal they made but Tara got the feeling he would have a back up plan if she did go against her word. She was sucked out of her current train of thought when that same smell from before entered her nose. Once again it wasn't a memory of her own... _Could it be there is more than Gray and Lyon that Ur wants to pass her final thoughts too? _The question was who?

"How pathetic." Lyons voice was even colder than when he spoke to her, "Your the only one still standing, Toby?" He looked down at the wizard in a condescending manner.

Toby was clearly both embarrassed and worried a sweat drop rolled down his cheek.

"Those Fairy Tail Wizards seem quite impressive..." Lyon mutters thinking of Tara and their short but intriguing battle earlier. Mean while Toby thought about how he had taken himself out earlier in the fight against Natsu. **_Let's keep the whole shocking myself thing a secret!_**Toby thought more to himself than anyone else.

It was another voice that caught Tara's attention, "This unfortunate turn of events could put the resurrection of Deliora in jeopardy." He was a short man with an odd tribal mask that Tara had scouted earlier. It was his scent that confused her, it was the same scent that nagged at the memories in her body. _I can smell women's perfume all over this man... could it be a magical disguise? _

"Salty... your as stealthy as ever." Lyon muttered acknowledging the man.

The man wore a smirk but continued none the less, " If all goes as planned the demon should awaken tonight but we have to keep an eye on those wizards. If they were to interrupt the moon drip ceremony, Deliora will forever entombed in ice. Salamander and Titania are quite powerful. There's also the female slayer you encountered known as Tara. They could easily foil our plans."

"As always your remarkably well informed." Lyon held up a single had as cold mist emitted from his palm, "No matter, those fools may be strong but their no match for me. I have also made a deal with the female slayer."

"I was hoping you would say that so it's very re-assuring to hear but for the time being allow me the honor of fighting at your side... for old times sake." Salty offered with a slight bow towards Lyon.

Toby was blown away with surprise, "Hold up! I didn't know you were a wizard too!"

"Yes it's been awhile since I used it but I have dabbled in a particular form of lost magic."

Lyon didn't seem bothered but the idea, "Sure, we could use another wizard."

The temple suddenly began to shake, Tara just had enough time to steady herself in the position she hide from Lyon for the time being. At first she thought she was the only one to feel it but it appeared the other three did as well. _What the hell is going on? _She thought to herself.

"It's an earthquake!" Toby cried out in a panic.

Suddenly they all feel a pull from the temple, Tara notices that it started to lean to one side. That's when she also smells someone very familiar, It only took a moment to figure out who it was. _Natsu again! Why do I keep running into him everywhere on this Island! _She had a clear irk mark on her brow. Tara spend a long time avoiding the noisy and boisterous slayer but lately it seems he is everywhere she goes.

"I don't think so." Lyon comments about the earthquake idea.

That didn't calm Toby down how ever, "It's all coming down!"

Slowly the temple began to settle from the shaking and everyone became aware of the slant the temple now sat on. Tara took the moment undo her water cloak in hopes that Natsu hadn't already smelt her scent. Fire suddenly shot through several stone floors and nearly hit Toby who jumped back in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lyon demanded.

Toby gulped recognizing the flames, "Were in trouble."

"I should have known Salamander would make the first move. It appears we have a visitor." Salty states as he walks over to the hole in the stone floor.

They other two walk over to also looked down, At the bottom the found a cocky and confident Natsu. It was then Tara realized what he was planning on doing, she was more surprised that Natsu had been the one to come up with it in the end. When he spoke, his tone of voice almost seem to echo through out Tara's body. She could feel the power that was inside him.

He was cocky and confident, "You know usually I end up breaking stuff by accident, it's kind of funny how hard it is when you do it on purpose." His words confirmed Tara's suspicions but she wasn't the only who picked up on it.

"What are you doing here?" Lyon demanded staring down at Natsu angrily.

Natsu however was already fired up, "I'm knocking this place over, then you can't shine moonlight on that demon you got underground." _I knew it! He must have thought about that idea all night... _Tara thought to herself as Natsu's words confirmed her suspicions.

"Insolent Fool!" Lyon snapped causing her attention to shift back to the situation at hand, "Just who do you think you are? You dare challenge me?"

_Despite the fight between Gray and Lyon, I'm confident that Natsu can handle a fight with this Ice Wizard... I am concerned about Gray how ever. The pain and convictions I sensed from him might be the reason for the unrest I feel. _Something about the situation they were in was odd to Tara, she had taken many S-Class quests in the past but there was something off about it. _**Our feelings make us powerful. **_Grays words ran through her mind making her wonder if she really could rely on others again.

"Okay. Can someone please explain what's going on cause I'm lost?" Toby asks with a clear question mark and a confused expression.

It was Salty who caught on after Tara and had to practically paint a picture for the odd wizard, "Evidently this boy is the reason t he Temple is now tilted. I assume he destroyed the support pillars on one side, doing so caused the Temple to shift in that direction. This in turn will prevent any moonlight from shining directly onto Deliora. It's an ingenious plan, I expected it from Tara..." Salty tilts his head ever so slightly in her direction before looking at Natsu again, "Not from this dolt how ever." Tara had a mental sigh, _He is family to me but I did think the same thing how ever..._ Tara thought as a sweat drop fell down her cheek.

Flames burst from beneath Natsu's feet like a massive fire booster, "So you gonna fight me or what?"

"Fire from his feet?" Lyon questioned surprised slightly.

Toby was worried and slightly scared, "When we fought that guy, he was able to shoot fire from all over his body!"

Without warning Natsu took the chance to launch himself full speed up though the holes in t he floor and headbutting Lyon in the gut at full speed, how ever it was an Ice made fake of himself which Natsu discovered as it shattered to pieces before melting away. Tara saw an opportunity, she used a small amount of magic to cause the melted ice, now water, to flow downwards in the direction of where Lyon was... Behind Natsu!

"What the-?" He questions confused as he turned mid air to followed the flow of the water, he discover Lyon behind him, "He was a fake!"

*Ice Make: Eagle*

"You can't dodge them in mid air!" He yells out confidently at Natsu.

Tara knew enough about Natsu to know he was quick learner when it came to fighting, Natsu opened up his mouth and used his roar to propel him downwards to avoid the attack. Natsu then landed on his hands and counterattacked with flames bursting from his feet once again as he slide across the temple floor on his hands. Lyon gracefully ducks down and to the side to avoid the attack while Toby got hit by Natsu flames once again.

"What kind of moronic magic is this?" Lyon demands unable to read any of Natsu's attacks or expect them. **_This power is unlike what I felt against Tara, His is raw and untamed while she tried her hardest to hold back as much of her magic as she could... as if she didn't want to fight me..._ **Lyon thought before Natsu suddenly swung his legs in a circle, this time Lyon jumped into air to avoid the attack.

*Fire Dragon Roar*

Natsu saw an opening and took his chance, he was just about to hit Lyon dead on however the floor beneath Natsu starts to slowly give away. _That Time Arc Magic... A lost form of magic like mine and Natsu's! _Tara noticed almost instantly. She had heard about it but had never actually seen it. Natsu falls through the floor and Tar reacts instantly by placing a hand on the temple floor. A magic circle appears beneath her hand and she uses a small amount of her magic to straighten Natsu out to land on his feet easily. _**I have felt this before... Warm and caring yet lonely and distant.. Why do I feel like I recognize this magic ?**_Natsu thought to himself stunned and confused... He couldn't smell or see anyone other than the three in that temple room.

"Very fortunate Cold Emperor." Salty comments as Lyon lands easily on his feet as well, "Luck is on your side."

Behind Salty was a charred Toby who held up his one hand, "Can we keep the whole 'Toby got charred' thing a secret too?" He asks out loud but was ignored by everyone there.

"What did you do?" Lyon demands noticing similar things to what Tara had earlier.

Salty didn't notice his give away, "What ever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Your magic had to of caused that hole in the ground!" Lyon snapped losing his patience.

"Don't you have ever the watchful eye. Please allow me to explain my actions, sir." Salty started trying to sweet talk him, that was obvious to Tara, "Your the only one strong enough to defeat Deliora so it's imperative you stay safe until it's resurrection."

The air around then turned cold as Lyon's eyes narrowed and became dark, _His grief is deeper than I thought... He needs to know her last words. _Tara thought slightly ashamed of herself that she was still hiding but she didn't want reveal her secret.

"Are you suggesting I could fall victim to such paltry magic?" Beneath him feet, ice began to form before it suddenly shot out freezing a massive ice circle around both Lyon and Natsu. He truly did intend to fight Natsu alone, "Leave me, I can take care of this myself..."

Natsu climbed up back through the hole, now focused back on the fight instead of the mysterious magic from before as his eyes also narrowed.

Lyon's expression darkened a little more with his next words, "Once I finally defeat the demon, everyone will worship my name. Cold Emperor Lyon. I've worked to hard to let a brat like him tarnish it."

"So you want to try and defeat Deliora?" Natsu questions. Tara had nearly forgotten that Natsu hadn't been at the top of that hill when Gray and Lyon had fought about their past together, along with Lyon's reason for doing what he was doing. Tara couldn't help but wonder if Gray had told anyone about his past for that matter...

"Are you kidding me? That thing looks half dead already!" Natsu remarks annoyed and interrupting Tara's thoughts, "So let me get this straight, your going through all this trouble just so you can fight it? That's pretty messed if you ask me."

Both Lyon and Natsu faced off against each other, "I must rise about Ur's legacy. I will not rest until I have fulfilled my dream!" Lyon yells at him while attacking with his ice created eagles.

Natsu dodges easily by jumping backwards a few times before suddenly launching himself forward again, "Why go this far? Can't you just challenge her and be done with it?"

"Well I would if I could but Ur has been dead for years!" That was one of Lyon's touchy subjects.

Natsu remembered something suddenly before muttering to himself, "I didn't realize she died when she sealed that thing..."

"That wouldn't be the case if it wasn't for Gray!" Lyon yells as his anger and grief rises. He uses the already made ice ring as an advantage for a secret sneak attack from behind Natsu.

He how ever was able to block with both arms and his heat, as he melted the ice a mist formed around his body, "Look, I don't know what happened to you in the past but I do know what your doing in the present and it's hurting a lot of innocent people!" Natsu said back to Lyon standing his ground.

His words were noble, kind, honest and caring but was what Tara expected from the famous Salamander; How ever Lyon was unfazed, "And since you don't seem to realize this yourself... I'll have to knock some sense into you!" Natsu informed his opponent as his fist became engulfed in flames.

Tara closed ehr eyes and took a deep breath, outside the temple she could feel not only Gray's presence but that Lucy, Happy and now Erza. There was a tremendous amount of sadness around Gray but there was something more, a feeling Tara couldn't quite place and it made her uneasy. The sinking feeling in her gut grew as Tara made a choice... She decided to believe in Grays words and trust that Natsu could handle the fight against Lyon on his own... It made her ashamed of herself... _But I have to figure out what's going on before it's too late to solve this problem... If you ever learn of this... Please forgive me Natsu... _With those thoughts, Tara took the opportunity to sneak away from their fight undetected as she felt Grays presence grow closer to her own...


End file.
